warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crookedstar's Promise/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Crookedstar's Promise that will be of consequence later. They are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. *A storm causes major flooding within the RiverClan camp. **Hailstar tells Echomist to take Petalkit, Volekit, and Beetlekit to the elders' den for shelter. *Hailstar and Shellheart soon decided to evacuate camp instead, because they decided it's not safe. *While fleeing from the RiverClan camp, Rainflower starts her kitting. **Brambleberry tells Rainflower's mate, Shellheart, to get her to higher ground. **Shellheart half-guided, half-dragged Rainflower up an oak tree to safety. *Brambleberry sends Shellheart back into the camp to attempt to get herbs from her den. **Soon after, he returns, but to no avail. Brambleberry is upset, because it took her moons to build up the stock she had. *Rainflower soon gives birth to two toms. One is named Stormkit for the storm, and the other is named Oakkit for the oak that protected them. *Duskwater, a RiverClan she-cat, went missing during the storm, and no one could find her. *Stormkit takes a dare from Volekit, and tries to climb out onto a branch, hanging over the river. **Oakkit tries to stop him, but is hushed by Rainflower. **Stormkit is then attacked by a magpie, causing him to fall into the river. He is soon rescued by Tanglewhisker, a RiverClan elder, which the other kits tease him about. *The Clan is still recovering from the flood after a moon. **It was stated that no one ever found Duskwater after the flood. *Stormkit and the other kits offer to help repair the camp. **Hailstar sends them to help Softpaw and Whitepaw. *ThunderClan takes Sunningrocks. *RiverClan discuss whether to fight or not. *Troutclaw argues not to fight, because they had lost so much, possibly referring to Duskwater. *Brambleberry tells Hailstar all her herbs were washed away during the flood and they should not fight. *Hailstar decides to send a patrol to inform ThunderClan that they can have the Sunningrocks for now, but they will taken them back later on. *Stormkit and Oakkit attempt to follow the patrol, because they want to see their father tell Pinestar, the ThunderClan leader, off. **They are attacked by a magpie, and with help from Oakkit, Stormkit manages to drive it off. The two declare they will be the best warriors RiverClan has ever seen. *Stormkit and Oakkit discover Goosefeather stealing herbs on their territory. *After confronting Goosefeather, he chases Stormkit and Oakkit. Stormkit trips on the stepping stones and breaks his jaw. *Mapleshade appears and tells Stormkit it is not his time to die. *Mudfur gets Stormkit out of the river. *Brambleberry makes him stay in her own den and swallow herbs. *Rainflower sees her son and is horrified about his looks. *Stormkit is allowed to go back to the nursery. *Stormkit looks at himself for the first time since the accident. *Oakkit comforts Stormkit and gives him a fish. *The other kits encourage Stormkit to go try out the training corner in the nursery. *Rainflower treats Stormkit very differently and will not look at his face. *Shellheart, Stormkit and Oakkit's father, argues with Rainflower, who wants to change Stormkit's name. *Rainflower asks Hailstar to change Stormkit's name. *Hailstar renames Stormkit to Crookedkit. *Oakkit becomes an apprentice with Shellheart as his mentor. *Crookedkit tries to show off for Rainflower. *Crookedkit decides to go to the Moonstone. *Crookedkit crosses the stepping stones to go to the Moonstone. *Crookedkit smells Fallowtail and a WindClan tom and hides until they go. *Crookedkit meets Mapleshade in his dreams. *Mapleshade agrees to be Crookedkit's mentor, but asks him if he'd make her a promise. **Crookedkit eagerly agrees. *The farm monster is harvesting. *Crookedkit finds Soot, Mitzi's lost kit. *Crookedkit goes home to his Clan. *The Clan is overjoyed to see Crookedkit. :*Some of the warriors of RiverClan suggest not taking Crookedkit back. *Crookedkit promises to be loyal to his Clan above all things. *Mapleshade is training Crookedkit. *Fallowtail had kitted Willowkit and Graykit. *A heron almost takes Willowkit and Graykit, but Crookedkit saves the two kits. *Crookedkit becomes an apprentice, with Cedarpelt as his mentor. *Once more, Mapleshade is training Crookedpaw. *Oakpaw notices blood on Crookedpaw's ear. *Crookedpaw goes to collect herbs for Brambleberry and sees a WindClan warrior, Reedfeather, who asks for an escort to their camp. *Reedfeather takes his and Fallowtail's kits, away from RiverClan. *This time, Cedarpelt is training Crookedpaw. **Piketooth tells Cedarpelt that Reedfeather had told them that ThunderClan had attacked their camp, and in the process they lost a warrior named Moonflower. *Crookedpaw uses a ThunderClan battle move on Beetlenose, where Cedarpelt scolds him and tells Hailstar about it. *Hailstar asks Crookedpaw if he's enjoying his apprenticeship. *A Twoleg kit falls through the ice. *Shellheart comes back to camp and reports that they were attacked by a dog, and that Oakpaw chased it off. *Hailstar rewards Oakpaw his warrior name, Oakheart. *Crookedpaw attends his first Gathering. **Crookedpaw meets a ThunderClan apprentice, Bluepaw. Moonflower was her mother, the cat who had died in the ThunderClan raid on WindClan's camp. *Crookedpaw tells Mapleshade about the Gathering. **He also says that speaking to Bluepaw was like speaking to Clanmate. **Mapleshade warns him not to say that, because the other Clans are dust and beetles and RiverClan is the only Clan that should concern him. *Hailstar decides to take Sunningrocks back from ThunderClan. **Crookedpaw battles with Bluepaw, winning. But eventually her sister Snowpaw comes and helps Bluepaw defeat Crookedpaw. **Shellheart orders the patrol to retreat, and RiverClan is defeated. *Hailstar looses a life. Echomist reveals that he is on his ninth. *Mapleshade is training Crookedpaw, only until she tells him to wake up. *Hailstar, Ottersplash, Rippleclaw, and Timberfur had stolen Willowkit and Graykit from WindClan. **Hailstar almost kills Reedfeather. *Willowkit and Graykit become apprentices. *Cedarpelt, Owlfur, and Brightsky take Crookedpaw, Graypaw, and Willowpaw to the Moonstone. **On the way there, Crookedpaw sees Soot. *When Crookedpaw dreams, he sees Mapleshade. Mapleshade gives him a tour of what Crookedpaw thinks is StarClan. **Crookedpaw sees Goosefeather, the cat that had been the cause for Crookedpaw's broken jaw. *Hailstar walks with Crookedpaw. **He asks if Crookedpaw is jealous of Oakheart. He informs Crookedpaw that Brambleberry is worried about him. *Crookedpaw quarrels with Brambleberry. *Crookedpaw makes up a plan to lure the dog away from RiverClan. *While they are in the process of luring away the dog, the dog heads to the beech copse where Willowpaw and Graypaw were training. *Crookedpaw rescues the apprentices from being dead meat for the dog. *Oakheart accuses Crookedpaw of liking Willowpaw. *Willowpaw tells Crookedpaw that Shimmerpelt, one of the cats who had agreed to lure the dog away from RiverClan territory, has moved to the nursery. **She also tells him about Lakeshine's kits, Sunkit and Frogkit. *They go to the pool where they hunt. **ThunderClan warriors appear on the border of Sunningrocks, where they insult RiverClan. *Hailstar decides that next claw-moon that RiverClan will reclaim Sunningrocks. *Crookedpaw becomes a warrior, Crookedjaw, and he will accompany the patrol that shall reset the border beyond Sunningrocks. *Crookedjaw is sitting vigil. **Crookedjaw catches a lot of fish for the Clan. Shellheart says he doesn't know if Crookedjaw had left any prey in the river for the next day. *In a dream, Mapleshade scolds Crookedjaw for showing hints of affection to Willowpaw. **Once more, Crookedjaw sees Goosefeather. *Mapleshade apologizes for being harsh to Crookedjaw. *Crookedjaw is participating in a Gathering. *Crookedjaw sees Bluepaw, now a warrior, Bluefur. **Oakheart asks Crookedjaw what Bluefur said. *Shimmerpelt starts her kitting. *Crookedjaw thinks about becoming a mate to Willowpaw. *Ottersplash moves to the nursery. *Crookedjaw leads a patrol. *Twolegs almost take Graypaw, but Crookedjaw saves her. *Brightsky has moved to the nursery, but unfortunately she had received fever. Her mate, Mudfur, is worried sick about her. **Blackkit hides under Crookedjaw's belly, in order to hide from the search party of kits that had been looking for him. *Hailstar announces the cats who will be apart of the remarking of Sunningrocks patrol which consists of Shellheart, Owlfur, Echomist, Timberfur, Softwing, Rippleclaw, Whitefang, Crookedjaw, Oakheart, and Voleclaw. **Beetlenose gets angry that he wasn't chosen, but Crookedjaw comforts him by saying that he will leave his scent in honor of Beetlenose. *The patrol drenches Sunningrocks in RiverClan scent. **Guarding Sunningrocks, Crookedjaw and Oakheart spot a ThunderClan patrol. Bluefur is apart of it, and she insults Oakheart. **Crookedjaw questions Oakheart's feelings about Bluefur. *Crookedjaw helps Willowpaw, who is practicing for her final assessment. *When Willowpaw starts her assessment, Crookedjaw watches for a bit. **Shellheart catches him and brings him back to camp. *Brightsky starts her kitting. After a long day of kitting, Birdsong reveals to Crookedjaw that Brightsky and three of her kits had died, and that there was a fourth one that survived. *Willowpaw and Graypaw pass their assessments. *Hailstar gives Willowpaw and Graypaw their warrior names - Willowbreeze and Graypool. *Frogkit and Skykit are caught by Crookedjaw and Brambleberry sneaking out of camp. **The two kits confess that they wanted to see where Brightsky and her kits were buried, to see if it was true that they were dead. **Crookedjaw thinks about Brightsky's vigil, where Mudfur has chased his Clanmates away and mourned his lost family by himself. **Mudfur named his fourth kit Leopardkit, in honor of the ancient Clan, hoping that she would have the strength of the mighty Clan in order to survive without her mother. *Hailstar decides that they will take more of ThunderClan territory, since they didn't even retaliate when RiverClan reclaimed Sunningrocks. *Crookedjaw leads a patrol near the Twoleg bridge since it had been a few days since a patrol had went there. *A Twoleg takes Willowbreeze. *RiverClan had lost the battle. *Even though Hailstar had ordered him not to, Crookedjaw and Graypool goes out and rescues Willowbreeze. *Mapleshade is angry at Crookedjaw for going out and saving Willowbreeze when Hailstar ordered him not to. **Mapleshade tells Crookedjaw he will have to make sacrifices if he is to be the greatest leader the Clans had ever seen. *Crookedjaw plays with the kits. *Willowbreeze and Crookedjaw climb an alder tree. *Crookedjaw admits his feelings for Willowbreeze. *They see a dog and chase it away from camp. **Crookedjaw notices that his brother wasn't with the patrol who had helped chase the dog. *He spots Oakheart at Sunningrocks, whom had chased off a ThunderClan warrior. **Crookedjaw suspects that it is Bluefur. *It is leaf-fall. *Crookedjaw sees two cats, Thistleclaw and Silverhawk (he is mentioned to be the same cat as Shredtail, though) training brutally. **Thistleclaw mentions that Bluefur's sister, Snowfur, had died on the Thunderpath. *Crookedjaw attends the Gathering. **Hailstar asks him to find Oakheart, as he will address the Gathering. **Oakheart begins to describe the Twoleg pelt dens, but Crookedjaw can't help but remind himself that he was the one with the great destiny. *Brambleberry speaks to Crookedjaw. *It is leaf-bare *Sedgekit, Blackkit, Loudkit, Reedkit, and Leopardkit become apprentices. Loudpaw is apprenticed to Oakheart, while Sedgepaw is apprenticed to Crookedjaw. *Crookedjaw shows Sedgepaw the territory. *Mapleshade visits Crookedjaw in his dreams. **She reminds him of his promise yet again. **Crookedjaw is suspicious that this promise cause Willowbreeze to be taken by the Twolegs *It is greenleaf *Crookedjaw is training Sedgepaw with Oakheart and Beetlenose and their apprentices. *They sense a dog. *While driving it away, the dog knocks Rainflower in the river and she hits her head on a rock. **Mapleshade convinces him to leave her. *He leaves Rainflower and finishes off the chase. *Oakheart announces that Rainflower is dead. *Rainflower's body is taken back to camp *Oakheart is angry at Crookedjaw for not getting Brambleberry when Rainflower needed her. **Crookedjaw finds out that Shellheart never stopped loving his former mate *Hailstar takes back Sunningrocks *They come across a ThunderClan patrol, and with Hailstar's permission, Mudfur battles Adderfang solo *Mudfur wins, and Sunningrocks is now RiverClan territory once more *The Clan is angry at Mudfur for fighting alone on the behalf of RiverClan. *Hailstar deems that when one warrior fights, the whole Clan fights. *Mudfur tells Hailstar he wants to be a medicine cat, that he would rather save lives than destroy them. *Shellheart moves to the elders' den. *Crookedjaw goes hunting and brings back a squirrel. Hailstar sees the squirrel, and it has a crooked jaw. Hailstar takes that as a sign and makes Crookedjaw the new deputy of RiverClan. *Crookedjaw accepts it. *Mapleshade appears in Crookedjaw's dream, telling him that she kept her promise. **Mapleshade reveals that she sent the omen so that Crookedjaw could be deputy. *Mapleshade introduces Crookedjaw to Silverhawk and Thistleclaw *Crookedjaw is at a Gathering where cats from other Clans congratulate him on becoming deputy. *Shellheart was sick with a lump, and Brambleberry tells Crookedjaw that he won't get better. *Back at camp, Shellheart apologizes for Rainflower's behavior towards him when she was alive. *Shellheart died. *ThunderClan takes Sunningrocks away from RiverClan. *Hailstar decides not to take back Sunningrocks. *Sedgepaw, Loudpaw, Sunpaw, Skypaw Frogpaw, and Reedpaw recieve their warrior names *Ottersplash confines in Crookedjaw about Oakheart being too friendly with any ThunderClan warriors. *Crookedjaw asks Oakheart about it. **Oakheart replies that he is a loyal RiverClan warrior. *It is leaf-bare *Softwing had given brith to Owlfur's kits, Dawnkit and Mallowkit *Graypool moved to the nursery, sick, expecting Rippleclaw's kits. *Troutclaw had died. *Birdsong mentions that Twolegs used to store dry grass in a big Twoleg nest near the meadow. She suggests to collect some so that they can keep their nests dry. *Hailstar leads the patrol. *Rats are actually in the barn, and ambush the cats. A battle begins between them. **Sedgecreek gets badly injured in her hind leg. *Hailstar dies from rat bites, losing his last life. *Crookedjaw tells Brambleberry about Mapleshade. *Brambleberry takes Crookedjaw to the Moonstone so he can receive his nine lives. *Hailstar, Duskwater, Troutclaw, Mossleaf, Lilyflower, Lightningpaw, Brightsky, Sparrowfeather, and Shellheart give him his nine lives. *He takes the new name Crookedstar. *Mapleshade congratulations him, asking him if he would thank her for the sacrifices that she made for him. *Crookedstar tells her that his promise meant nothing. *Timberfur is RiverClan's new deputy. *Graypool's kits, Morningkit and Splashkit, had died before they even reached one moon. *Crookedstar returns to camp from a hunting patrol and sees two kits at Graypool's belly. *Graypool tells him it was a blessing, that a mother had abandoned them in the forest and Oakheart had brought them to the RiverClan camp. *The kits are named Stonekit and Mistykit. *Mapleshade tells Crookedstar that the kits are part ThunderClan. *Crookedstar questions Oakheart about the kits. *Oakheart admits that the kits are his and Bluefur's, that Bluefur had to give up her kits so she could be deputy of ThunderClan instead of ambitious Thistleclaw. *Stonekit and Mistykit are warriors, Stonefur and Mistyfoot. *Willowbreeze tells Crookedstar that she is expecting his kits. *Crookedstar announces it to the Clan. *Willowbreeze starts her kitting, but she is sick and both Brambleberry and Crookedstar are worried. *Mudfur doesn't let Crookedstar go into the nursery to see Willowbreeze since she is so sick. *Brambleberry tells Crookedstar that Willowbreeze has greencough. *Crookedstar and Willowbreeze name their kits Minnowkit, Willowkit, and Silverkit. *Willowbreeze dies. *Mudfur tells Crookedstar that Willowkit and Minnowkit are dead. *Angry, Crookedstar goes into the Dark Forest. *Crookedstar fights with her, but Mapleshade stops him. **She begins to tell him about her past, how she took a RiverClan mate. ThunderClan had cast her out because of it, and she brought the two kits over the river, but they drowned. The father blamed Mapleshade, and RiverClan had cast her out as well. Mapleshade's mate took another mate and had a son, and that son was Shellheart ***Again, Mapleshade reminds him of his promise. *Crookedstar tells Brambleberry everything, his entire story, even about the Dark Forest and Mapleshade. *Sunfish had kitted, and give birth to two kits, Vixenkit, and Grasskit. *Oakheart accuses Crookedstar of letting Silverkit grow up thinking that he doesn't love her and Crookedstar fights him. *Silverkit is frightened by the warriors fighting, but Crookedstar reassures her that they were just training. **Silverkit makes Crookedstar promise, and Crookedstar reminds her that he doesn't lie since he's her father. *Crookedstar is worried about his daughter Silverstream, because she is acting strange. *Crookedstar figures out that his daughter, Silverstream had fallen in love with a ThunderClan cat, Graystripe. *Crookedstar is on the border with the Dark Forest and StarClan, and sees Silverstream there, dead. **Silverstream asks Crookedstar to take care of her kits. *At last, he confronts Mapleshade for the final time and says he didn't lose everything, and that she was wrong. *Graystripe decides to join RiverClan, to be with his kits. *A few moons past, and Silverstream lives on in Featherpaw and Stormpaw. *Brambleberry comes to Crookedstar saying that it is his time to go to StarClan. *Crookedstar then dies and meets up with his loved ones in StarClan.